My Hikari
by oriquey
Summary: Rukawa has found the light of his life..will anything come between them?


**My Hikari**

**Disclaimer: **Hikari and Slam Dunk belong to their respective owners. 

*chuckles* This is my answer to Yume-chan's and Misa-chan's challenge.  To both of you, sorry for taking so long to finish this up guys. I nearly fell over when u guys challenged me. *giggles* 

To Yume-chan, I know that the song that was originally chosen was 'Dreaming of You' by Selena. But I somehow changed my mine at the last minute ne? I hope you won't mind . *huggles*

**Dedicated to Yume-chan and Misa-chan.  **

=Rukawa's POV=

**donna tokidatte**

**tada hitoride**

**unmei wasurete**

**ikitekitanoni**

**totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru**

**mayonakani**

    **_No matter what the time_**

    I`m just alone 

**_    Destiny forgotten,_**

**_    Even though I kept going._**

**_    Inside of the sudden light I awaken_**

**_    In the middle of the night_**

 I lie awake and watch him sleep. The frowning mask is replaced with a beautiful angel-like one as he lost himself in peaceful dreams. Sometimes I wonder what he dreams of. Does he dream of me? Am I the light that guides him through the darkest days?  Questions. Questions. Questions. They are not what both of us need. Ever.

  I remembered the time when we had our last prefecture game. The most important game for both of our teams. Shohoku versus Ryonan. The war of the "Titans" as some say. I, with my fox-like eyes had given everybody in the opposition team my coldest death-glare. Including my soon-to-be love. It's funny when two mortals with  only two basketball games connected with each other can be fated for one another by love. I silently took him and held him close to me as memories began to replay themselves in my mind.

**shizukani**

**deguchini tatte**

**kurayami ni hikari wo ute**

    **_Quietly,_**

**_    Stand in the exit way,_**

**_    And, in the pitch-black, take the light_**

****

//Flashback//

"We won!!! We beat Ryonan High! Yatta!!!!"

 Everybody in our team was extremely  happy. We had ensured our seat in the Inter Highs by beating a team that considered to be our arch-enemy, Ryonan High. I, too was happy but was feeling too fatigued  to jump up and down with happiness like a certain do'ahou that I know. Sheesh..that stupid  monkey….

 Instead, I just stood there watching the opposition team and their reactions to their defeat in our team's hands. That was then when I noticed  that a Ryonan player was crying. It was the player wearing the jersey number six. His name was Koshino Hiroaki. I felt sorry for him but it was evitable because there could only be one winner. I needed to talk to Koshino because there was this tugging feeling that I can't get rid off. 

 Needless to say, I followed him to a nearby park after the Prize-giving ceremony. There, he sat under a tree and stared into space. That was when this "cold" fox made his presence known.

"Koshino?"

"Yes?"

" Mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all."

 After sitting down next to Koshino, both of us fell silent. Minutes passed us by without any form of conversation between the two of us. Needless to say, I was getting nervous.

 Me? Getting nervous? That is so funny. I, Rukawa Kaede never ever got nervous in a silent spree. Well…until now that is.

" I'm sorry Koshino" I began. 

Looking straight at me, he smiled.

" There's nothing to be sorry about Rukawa. We both know that only two teams can get through to the Inter Highs ne? Besides, there's always next year. We'll beat you guys for sure."

 Standing up, he looked down at me. My heart skipped a beat as I saw his beautiful eyes.

"Congrats. Good luck in the Inter Highs kay? Do Kanagawa proud!" With that he waved and walked away, leaving me to sit under the tree.

"I will Koshino. I will." I whispered to myself.

//End Of Flashback//

**imadoki yakusoku nante**

**fuan ni saseru dakekana**

**negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou**

**kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo**

**_    And about the recent promises,_**

**_    Is it just that I`m so anxious?_**

**_    A wish that`s wanting to be said, but shall be repressed_**

**_    I`ll introduce my family,_**

**_    You`ll surely get along well_**

That was the first personal meeting that I had with him and it was to be the first of many. I sigh with happiness as he snuggles closer to me. I still can't believe that Koshino Hiroaki is mine. It's too good to be true for someone as cold as me.  I hope we can stay like this forever. I love him and nothing will come between us. Nothing will take the light and warmth of my cold and silent life away from me. I'll die if that happens. 

I recalled the many meetings we've had for the past 2 years after Ryonan lost to Shohoku. Somewhere along the way, I realized that I had fallen for Koshino Hiroaki. On the night of 14th February, under the same tree two years ago, I confessed my love to him. 

//Flashback//

"Koshino….a…a….aishiteru!" Soon after speaking that, stood silent and watched for any sign of reaction from him. None could be seen.

"I'm sorry Koshino. I shouldn't have said that. Goodbye." Turning around, I was about to leave. That's when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Koshino?" I felt him resting his head on my back.

"Rukawa. I love you too. Don't leave me. Onegaishimasu."

Turning around, I looked down into those beautiful set of eyes. Words cannot describe what I was feeling  that very moment. All I can say that it was simply magical. Leaning down, I pressed my lips against his soft ones.

Soft, sweet, enchanting. 

Parting from the kiss, I hugged him again and whispered to his ear.

" I won't leave you I promise. But…you'll have to promise not to leave me too."

" I promise I won't"

//End of Flashback//

 I love you my Hikari. That was the last thought before Rukawa fell asleep.

**donna tokidatte**

**zutto futaride**

**donna tokidatte**

**soba ni irukara**

**kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru**

**mayonakani **

****

**_    No matter what the time_**

**_    We'll always be together_**

**_    No matter what the time_**

**_    Because you`re by my side_**

**_    The light known as "you" finds me,_**

**_    In the middle of the night_**

**urusai**

**toori ni haitte**

**unmei no kamen wo tore**

**_    Enter a noisy street_**

**_    And put on the mask of destiny._**

****

**saki wo mitooshi suginante**

**imi no nai koto ha yamete**

**kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo**

**mirai wo zutto sakidayo**

**bokunimo wakaranai**

**    _Thinking too much about the future._**

**_    Stopping things that have no meaning._**

**_    Today I`ll eat delicious things._**

**_    The future is always before us,_**

**_    Even I don`t know it._**

****

**kansei sasenaide**

**motto yokushite**

**one scene zutsu totte**

**ikeba iikara**

**kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario**

**utsushidasu**

**_    It`s not necessary to go right to the end,_**

**_    Just keep going._**

**_    It`s okay if the scenes_**

**_    Go on one by one._**

**_    The light known as "you"_**

**_    reflects my scenario_**

****

**motto hanasouyo**

**mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**

**terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo**

**miteiteyo**

**    _Let`s talk more,_**

**_    And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes._**

**_    Turn off the television,_**

**_    And look only at me._**

****

**donnani yokutatte**

**shinji kirenaine**

**sonna toki datte**

**soba ni irukara**

**kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru**

**mayonakani**

**_    No matter how well we`re doing,_**

**_    I don`t believe in us completely._**

**_    But at those sort of times,_**

**_    Because you`re by my side,_**

**_    The light known as "you" finds me,_**

**_    In the middle of the night._**

****

**motto hanasouyo**

**mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**

**terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo**

**miteiteyo**

****

**_    Let`s talk more,_**

**_    And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes._**

**_    Turn off the television,_**

**_    And look only at me._**

****

**motto hanasouyo**

**mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**

**terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo**

**miteiteyo**

**_    Let`s talk more,_**

**_    And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes._**

**_    Turn off the television,_**

**_    And look only at me._**

=Tsuzuku=

*dodges pots and pans*  Okay..so this isn't a one-shot *sweatdrops*. I really wanted this to be a one-shot but a light-bulb actually appeared inside my head, giving me a picture of this fic's potential to become a chapterized fic. I'll only continue this if the reviews are encouraging. ^^. *big goofy grin*  all I can say is that Sendoh will make an appearance in the next chappie. It will be an angsty road to come. Nyahahahahaha!!!!!!

Credits for lyrics:

Transliterated by Eliseogene tidusquall@yahoo.com

Translated by Eva still_sleeping@hotmail.com

_  
  
_

****


End file.
